


Secret Queens

by Team_bitches



Category: EXO (Band), T-Ara, TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_bitches/pseuds/Team_bitches
Summary: Sweat. Lies. Deceive. Past. Blood. Tears.It is better to chase the secrets than to hide in lies. You should deceive someone unless you're willing to shed a blood. Unveil the past and let tears stream down in your face.Life isn't that fantasy we used to imagine. It is all about death and survival. You should kill someone to live longer.Join Iclyn, Iroai, Ayesha, Zara and Kimberly as they attend Frost Academy with their disguise; and what fate awaits for them.





	Secret Queens

**Author's Note:**

> This work is in Tagalog ( Philippine Language ) so we're sorry for those international readers! Please do support our story

Ice's POV

"Seriously? Bakit ba natin kailangan magdisguise? Okay na naman itsura natin ah! Ayoko magdisguise masyado kong maganda para dyan" sabi ni Yesha at nag pout

Yung totoo may lahi bang bibe tong babaeng toh? Bigla naman siyang sinampal ni Zaza.

"Gaga ka ba? Malamang kailangan natin magdisguise for Ice sake. Duh?! Diba nga may mga kailangan siyang gawin sa school?! Tsaka yung mga tao din na gusto siyang patayin. Boba!"

"Ehh kahit na ano bang kailangan gawin sa school ni Ice para magdisguise tayo tsaka hindi naman nila mapapatay si Ice ehh yan pa ba?! Huhu! Kim help me!" sigaw ni Yesha at tumakbo kay Kim

Minsan talaga mas gusto kong nasa UG kami ehh atleast tahimik toh. Tss. Bago pa masungitan ni Yesha si Zaza pinatigil na ito ni Kim at napailing

"Yesha, diba nga siya ang natatanging anal ng Top One? Kaya't maraming gustong mapabagsak ang pamilya niya at siya. Tsaka diba nga gusto malaman ni Ice kung ano ano yung ugali ng mga tao sa school niya? At oo nga malakas nga si Ice kaya nyang mapatumba sila pero ang tanong ikaw ba hindi ka mapapagod na halos araw araw may threat na nakatenga sa harap mo at isa pa mawawala nga sila pero hindi lang naman sila ang kalaban natin diba?" mahaba pero mahinahon na pagpapaintinde niya kay Yesha

"Ehh kahit na!" sigaw ni Yesha ay nagbangayan ang dalawa habag si Kim naman ay napabuntong hininga nalang at inaawat ang dalawa

Naiirita na ko kaya sinamaan ko na sila ng tingin. Napatigil naman sila at tumahimik at napangiti nalang si Kim sa kakyutan daw ng dalawa.

"Psh. Scared little brat" bulong ni Shade pero narinig ko kaya tinignan ko lang siya. 

Tumayo na ko at umakyat sa kwarto ko. Bakit? It's none of your business.

Nagbihis na ko at kinuha yung I - pills ko. Biglang bumukas yung pinto at pumasok si Yesha at Zaza at malamang bubukas yung pinto kasi nga may papasok alangan namang sarado yung pinto tapos makakapasok ka tanga lang? At himala bati na ang dalawa

"Ice, saan punta mo?" Tanong nila 

Tiningnan ko sila na 'what-do-you-think-look' at tinaasan ng kilay

"Sabi ko—— nga namin ehh" alam niyo na naman kung sino diba no need to tell

Tumango nalang ako at tumalon sa bintana. Alam ko hindi mali sinabi ko. Bintana talaga na nasa 4th floor pa. Pake niyo ba? Trip ko eh kung di niyo masakyan edi wag. Wala namang sasakysn dyan diba?

Kung tinatanong niyo kung saan ako pupunta, basahin niyo para malamsn niyo.

~ Underground World ~

Yung sasakyang ginamit ko nalang ay yung Pagani Huayra BC. Katamad pumili. Anyway sinuot ko na yung mask ko bago nagdrift papasok at inistop ang kotse. Yung mga naglalaro napatigil pati announcer at G.G.

Tss mga takot. Bumaba na ko sa kotse ko at naglakad

Tok

Tok

Tok

Tok

Yung takong ko lang ang naririnig ko ni langaw wala kong marinig. Sumenyas naman ako sa announcer na ituloy lang nila. 

"L-looks l-like w-w-we have a v-visitor. *Ehem* Ace from Black Cards Authority!" naghiyawan naman sila. Tss sabi ko katahimikantapos magiingay kayo yung totoo gago lang?

Nagtuloy na yung laban at nagpatuloy lng ng biglang may nagbato ng arrow galing sa isang Gang. 

"I challenge you Ace" Nakangisi siya pero ngising aso naman.

Well gusto ko din naman lumaban since hindi pa ko nakakalaban for 1 month. Wanna know why? Kasi kay Zaza palang tapos na agad niya. Paano ko makakalaban. Tss. Sinenyasan ko naman yunh announcer na lalaban ako at pumuta na doon o let's just say sa likod ng kalaban ko na si Red Dragon.

"Die" bulong ko na ikinagulat niya at ng marami

'Paano siya nakapunta diyan?'

'Luh! Ambilis!'

'Gago pre! Madugo toh'

'Woohh! Go Queen Ace!'

Bigla naman silang naglabasan lahat at wow naghakot si panget 50 lahat. Tss. Andali naman nito.

"Sugod!" sigaw ni R.D

Sumugod sakin yung 15 sinipa ko lng yung isa tumba agad anim? Yung totoo kumakain pa ba sila? Binalian ko yung isa at tinadyakan ang dalawa. Paulit ulit lang hanggang si R.D. nalang ang natira. Naglakad ako papunta sa kanya. Nagulat siya ng natalo ko na pala lahat sila pero bigla naman itong tumawa.

"Huh?! Kala mo kaya mo ko? Ako may baril ikaw wala! Katapusan mo na!" Sigaw niya at pinaputukan ako

Walang makita ang ibang tao at napangisi si panget akala patay na ko. Tss. Utot mo. Nagulat siya ng nakita niya ko na nakatayo parin sa lugar na kung saan binaril niya ko at hawak pa yung bala. 

Takot. Takot, ang itsura niya ngayon. Napangisi ako. Ngising hindi mo papangaraping makita. Lumapit ako sa kanya

Tok

Tok

Tok

At binilasan ko na at sa isang iglap nasa likod niya na ulit ako. Honawakan ko ang leeg niya sabay sabing...

"How...are...you...Red...Dragon...?" saka ko siya sinakal at tinuhod ko at binalian ng kamay at paa. Kinuha ko ang kunai ko at sinaksak ito sa braso.

"Hellcome to my home. A place called hell." Sabi ko at ngumisi at pinugot ang ulo nito sabay sabing 

"Shine~" sabi ko at umalis at iniwan ang mga tao na may bakas ng takot, gulat, at paghanga.


End file.
